


Six words

by introvertedGamer



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertedGamer/pseuds/introvertedGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you wonder if you could sum up your story in six words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six words

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic idea that came to me while I was eating ice cream. No, I kid you not. Anyway, not one of my best, but I figured I might as well post it.

Sometimes, you wonder if you could sum up your story in six words. You don’t think so. It’s so convoluted and non-linear, you think it would be impossible. Sometimes, you think you can remember before the game. You remember a literature class in middle school, where you were told about Ernest Hemingway’s famous six-word story: ‘Baby shoes for sale, never worn.’ That’s what got you thinking about summing up your existence. That memory that might be just a dream created by your mind to make some degree of normalcy seem possible. But dream or not, the thought itched at the back of your mind, driving you crazy. You started to try to describe all that transpired in six words or less:

‘A game that can’t be won.’

‘A boy and his friends.’

‘Death around the corner’

‘A hopeless cause, it doesn’t matter.’

Eventually, you stop, because they just get more and more depressing as you go on. You decide that you were right; it’s impossible to describe what you’ve been through in six words. But you resolve to try one more time.

‘Many deaths, many lives, coming home.’


End file.
